Change
by Arcinove
Summary: Berbicara tentang tipe kekasih ideal, Mark memiliki selera yang cukup unik dibandingkan teman-temannya. Saking uniknya ia cukup ragu mengungkapkan perasaannya. MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK, NCT DREAM, GS!HAECHAN, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Change

Chapter 1

By Arcinove

MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK

GS

DLDR

* * *

"Jadi benar Mark tidak suka gadis?"

Terdengar betapa riuhnya suara berisik para gadis dari dalam toilet, ya seperti yang kalian tahu sebagian dari para gadis memang suka bergosip apalagi mengenai seorang idola sekolah seperti Mark Lee.

"Ah kau tau dari mana?"

"Kata anak-anak di kelas ku. Mereka hampir membicarakan ini setiap saat."

"Andweee, gak mungkin. Mark yang manly suka sama cowok?! Aku gak bisa bayangin." Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Ya Yeri, itu bisa saja. Mark saja menolak pernyataan cintamu, dan lagi sampai saat ini aku sangat jarang melihat Mark dengan seorang gadis." Ucap seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi yang bernama Joy.

"Ah kecuali dengan sahabat tomboynya itu! Siapa namanya? Dong? Donghae? Dongchan." Ucap Yeri sambil mengingat-ngingat nama sahabat Mark.

"Pabbo, namanya itu Donghyuck, tapi biasa dipanggil Haechan!" Ucap Tzuyu sambil memukul kepala Yeri yang menurutnya sangat mudah lupa.

"Yak!" Yeri hendak membalas pukulan Tzuyu.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke kantin. Lagi pula menurutku Mark masih menyukai seorang gadis kok. Tapi menurutku tipe idealnya adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Makanya sampai sekarang ia masih menjomblo." Ucap Seulgi selaku yang paling tua diantara mereka. Jika Seulgi tidak menengahi mereka, mungkin perdebatan ini akan terus berlanjut hingga jam istirahat selesai.

"Nah benar! Sudah ayo ke kantin." Kata Wendy langsung berjalan keluar toilet, sepertinya ia sudah sangat kelaparan.

Hingga suasana toilet kembali sepi, barulah keluar seseorang dari ruangan yang paling ujung di toilet tersebut.

"Jadi Mark menyukai gadis yang sangat cantik?" Seseorang tersebut berucap dengan pandangan kosongnya hingga akhirnya melihat ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya. Setelah ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang ada dicermin, dirinya menghela napas lalu berjalan gontai keluar.

* * *

"Yak, Haechan!" Mark melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak memanggil seorang gadis, but wait.. Apa bisa dikatakan seorang gadis? Lihat saja, dia mengenakan celana, ya memang sih rambutnya panjang diikat dan wajahnya juga cukup manis.

"Kau berisik sekali Mark. Kau pikir di kantin ini hanya ada kau saja?!" Gadis yang Mark panggil berjalan ke arah meja Mark dan memukul punggung Mark dengan kencang.

"Aawww yak! Kau ini seorang gadis atau bukan sih Chan? Aish ini sangat sakit!" Mark mengelus punggungnya yang dipukul oleh gadis yang bernama Haechan.

Haechan tampak acuh dengan perkataan Mark dan memilih untuk duduk disebrang Mark, disamping Jaemin.

"Haechan-ah kau pakai celana lagi? Kau benar-benar gila. Bagaimana jika ketahuan Kim Seosaengnim lagi?" Jaemin memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat risih menggunakan rok itu, merepotkan saja." Ucap Haechan dengan santai sambil menyeruput orange juice yang ada di meja, entah punya siapa dia tidak peduli.

"Yak kau! Sudah memukulku sekarang malah minum minumanku." Mark mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan muka Haechan. Yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan kembali menyeruput orang juice milik Mark.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang belikan." Ucap seorang yang paling kalem diantara mereka berempat, Lee Jeno.

"Aku samakan saja denganmu chagi." Jaemin memberikan senyum termanisnya pada sang kekasih. Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih sejak awal masuk sekolah.

Mark dan Haechan yang melihat tingkah Jaemin membuat ekspresi ingin muntah, heol! Pindah tempat saja jika ingin pacaran. Maklum, mereka kan jomblo jadi agak sensitif hahaha.

"Makanya cari pacar!" Jaemin memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Mark dan Haechan yang masih memasang tampang sebal.

"Ah lebih baik aku ikut dengan Jeno saja." Haechan bangkit dari bangku kemudian menggandeng tangan Jeno menuju antrian yang cukup panjang.

"Yak! Jangan menggandeng kekasihku Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin meneriaki Haechan begitu ia melihat Haechan dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Jeno ditambah Jeno yang menurut mengikuti langkah Haechan.

"Aishh anak itu, jinja." Jaemin hanya berdecak melihat Haechan yang mengabaikannya. Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak! Mereka berempat itu sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan mereka saling mengetahui sifat satu sama lain.

"Mark, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah." Jaemin kembali berbicara, Jaemin itu orangnya memang tidak betah dengan suasana sunyi, maklum ia itu orang yang berisik sangat berbeda dengan kekasihnya Jeno yang kalem.

"Hm? Oh acuhkan saja Jaemin-ah."

"Acuhkan kepalamu! Kau itu di gosipkan gay! Terlebih banyak yang bilang kau itu gay dengan Jeno!" Jaemin memandang Mark dengan kesal.

"Mwo?! Hahahaha." Mark hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaemin. Gay? Dengan Jeno? Heol! Tidak ada yang lain apa? Jika gay dia lebih baik memilih gay dengan maknae imut dari NCT127 idola favoritnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Haechan tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Mark dengan tangan yang masih memegang nampan makanan.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku!" Mark berjenggit kaget melihat Haechan yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Haechan itu kalau dateng memang suka tanpa suara, tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Makanlah." Haechan meletakan nampan makanan lalu memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untuk Mark.

"Wah, kau tahu saja aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi."

"Jadi bagaimana Mark? Kau tidak gay kan?" Jaemin kembali bertanya pada Mark, Jaemin hanya ingin memastikan saja walaupun ia sudah yakin kalau Mark itu normal. Tapikan ia takut juga, bagaimana nanti jika Mark dan Jeno berselingkuh di belakannya? Okay, Jaemin kau terlalu parno. Haechan yang sedang minum langsung tersedak dan langsung batuk-batuk ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin.

"Pelan-pelan Haechanie." Jaemin menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan dengan pelan.

"Ani, tentu saja aku tidak gay. Aku suka seorang gadis kok." Mark menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin dengan santai lalu kembali melahap makanannya.

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan Mark kembali mengingat pembicaraan para gadis di toilet tadi. Haechan kembali mengingat salah satu dari gadis tersebut pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Mark dan ditolak, ah ya, Yeri. Heol gadis cantik seperti Yeri saja Mark tolak, berarti Mark benar-benar memiliki selera yang tinggi.

"...chan" "Haechan!" Mark melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah melamun Haechan.

"E-eoh? Wae?" Haechan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau kenapa melamun, cepat makan. Sebentar lagi masuk kelas." Jaemin mengingatkan Haechan.

"Ah aku sudah kenyang. Aku ke kelas duluan." Haechan kembali bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kantin.

Ketiganya bingung melihat tingkah Haechan, tidak biasanya anak itu bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya Haechan paling semangat melihat makanan.

"Sudah kenyang? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memakannya." Jeno berucap kalem sambil memandang piring milik Haechan yang masih utuh.

Mark hanya memandang Haechan yang berjalan gontai keluar kantin, Mark pikir mungkin mood Haechan sedang buruk makanya anak itu tidak nafsu makan. Akan tetapi Mark tetap khawatir pada Haechan.

"Kenapa tidak menyusulnya?" Kembali terdengar suara Jeno, dan kali ini ia memandang Mark dengan pandangan bertanya. Sebab Mark masih saja memandang ke arah Haechan yang sudah terlihat jauh.

"Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Mark juga menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dirinya juga jadi tidak nafsu makan, entah kenapa.

"Mark pabbo! Kau selalu bersikap pura-pura tidak peduli." Jaemin berkomentar. Jaemin sudah gemas dengan tingkah Mark, sebenarnya ini bukan sekali dua kali sikap Mark yang seperti ini pada Haechan.

* * *

Haechan berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju kelasnya, mungkin ia harus tidur untuk melupakan hal-hal yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Yo Haechan-ah!" Seorang merangkul Haechan dengan tiba-tiba membuat Haechan berjenggit kaget.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget pabbo." Haechan menghempaskan tangan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Eiyyy begitu saja marah." Orang tersebut kembali merangkul Haechan dengan santainya. Haechan hanya acuh dengan perkataan orang tersebut, inginnya sih kembali menyingkirkan tangan yang ada di pundaknya, tapi pasti percuma. Lucas kan jahil, pasti jika Haechan menyingkirkan tangannya maka lucas akan kembali merangkulnya, maka dari itu biarkan saja. Dari pada lelah dengan percuma.

"Haechan-ah.."

"Hm."

"Chan-ah..."

"Mwo?"

"Haechanie.."

"Ahh wae?! Dari pada kau menggangguku lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menendangmu!" Haechan kesal dengan lucas yang mengganggunya saat ini, terlebih moodnya sedang buruk.

"Hahaha eiyy, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau mau ikut tanding bola dengan sekolah ZC tidak?"

"Kapan?" Haechan langsung menengok dengan semangat ke arah Lucas.

"Uhh dengar bola saja langsung semangat!" Lucas mengusak-usak rambut Haechan, membuatnya jadi sedikit berantakan.

"Yak! Hentikan!" Haechan berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Lucas, akan tetapi percuma, Lucas kan sangat tinggi jadi Lucas bisa dengan mudahnya mengacak-acak rambut Haechan sambil tertawa nista.

"Hari ini jam 3, ikut tidak?"

"Yahhh, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji." Haechan kembali mengingat kalau ia sudah membuat janji dengan Chenle, adik dari Mark.

"Janji dengan siapa?" Ekspresi Lucas langsung berubah serius begitu mendengar jawaban Haechan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Haechan memeletkan lidahnya, meledek Lucas.

"Yak, beri tahu aku Haechan-ah. Atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" Haechan bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Lucas langsung kembali mengusak-usak kepala Haechan, membuat rambut Haechan lebih berantakan lagi.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan pabbo!"

"Beritahu aku atau aku akan terus melakukannnya."

"Arra arra, hentikan dulu pabboya!"

Lucas menghentikan kegiatannya, menunggu Haechan merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah menggerutu yang menurut lucas sangat imut, lihat saja bibirnya ughhh.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Chenle."

"Hahaha sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin kau ada janji dengan seorang pria." Lucas tertawa dengan lebarnya dengan perasaan lega. Kenapa lega? Entahlah.

"Sialan kau."

"Yak jangan mengumpat padaku."

Lucas kembali merangkul Haechan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas tanpa menyadari seseorang dibelakang mereka yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dengan pandangan tajam dan tangan mengepal menahan emosi.

Siapa?

Entahlah, kalian akan tahu di chapter berikutnya *mungkin* Lol.

.

.

.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Change

Chapter 2

By Arcinove

.

.

.

MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK

GS!HAECHAN

GS!UKE

DLDR

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Haechan langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua setelah sebelumnya menyapa ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Haechan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya, dirinya sangat lelah hari ini, bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah tapi juga otaknya juga lelah memikirkan banyak hal tentang Mark. Ya, memang tentang Mark. Lihat saja sekarang Haechan masih saja memikirkan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aghhhh, bisa gila aku." Haechan bangun duduk lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Haechanie, turun! Makan!" Terdengar teriakan sang ibu yang memanggilnya untuk turun.

"Ne Mama~" balas Haechan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Haechan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya. Sekarang Haechan menggunakan t-shrit yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana di atas lutut. Ya, memang begitulah penampilan Haechan sehari-hari jika di rumah. Hmm jika untuk berjalan-jalan juga biasanya Haechan mengenakan pakaian yang seperti ini. Haechan memang terlalu cuek jika mengenai pakaian, yang ia utamakan hanya kenyamanan saja. Jika dia nyaman, maka tidak perlu memikirkan model ataupun gaya fashion. Lihat saja isi lemarinya, kalian hanya akan menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk t-shirt, kemeja, celana panjang dan pendek, bahkan kalian bisa menemukan pakaian bola ataupun olahraga lainnya yang biasanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki. Haechan tidak memiliki pakaian yang biasanya para gadis gunakan, ah ia punya! Rok seragam sekolah miliknya, itukan juga pakaian para gadis haha.

Haechan kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, berpikir apakah ia benar-benar tidak seperti seorang gadis. Berpikir apakah ia bisa berubah, ah mengapa ia ingin berubah? Haechan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, itu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya jika ia sedang bingung.

Dari pada makin pusing lebih baik ia segera turun, pikirnya. Dirinya ingin segera makan saja. Ia sudah sangat lapar, mengingat dirinya tidak makan saat istirahat sekolah tadi.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Haechan kembali ke kamarnya, inginnya sih langsung tidur. Tapi ia ingat janjinya dengan Chenle untuk menonton anime bersama dirumah anak itu.

Haechan dan Chenle memang memiliki hobi yang sama, sama-sama pencinta anime. Bahkan terkadang keduanya suka mengikuti berbagai macam acara cosplay.

Haechan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan pamit pada Eomma untuk pergi ke rumah Chenle.

Rumah Chenle tidak jauh dari rumah Haechan. Benar-benar dekat, hanya bersebelahan. Sebenarnya rumah Haechan, Mark, Jeno, dan Jaemin masih satu komplek, jadi tidak jarang jika mereka sering bermain atau sekedar berkumpul di salah satu rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Chenle, Haechan memencet bel yang ada di samping gerbang. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah dari dalam dan suara membuka kunci, dan tak lama gerbang rumah tersebut terbuka dan munculah sosok yang membuka gerbang tersebut.

"Yak, kau sedang apa di sini Mark?" Haechan kaget melihat Mark.

"Apa kepala mu terbentur? Inikan rumah ku, jelas saja aku ada di sini." Mark memandang Haechan, bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Apa Haechan mendadak amnesia?

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan Mark, langsung menepuk dahinya dengan lumayan keras, menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaanya. Kenapa juga dirinya bisa lupa jika rumah Chenle adalah rumah Mark juga. Ah padahal ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mark.

"Ah appo!" Lihat saja sekarang setelah menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras, Haechan langsung mengelus dahinya yang sangat sakit. Sepertinya Haechan butuh istirahat, pikirannya cukup kacau.

Mendengar betapa kerasnya Haechan menepuk dahinya sendiri, Mark langsung melebarkan matanya terkejut. Benar-benar di luar prediksi tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Mark yang khawatir dengan kondisi dahinya Haechan, langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan. Sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan sedikit lagi. Mark meraih tangan Haechan yang masih mengelusi dahinya sendiri, dan mengecek betapa merahnya dahi Haechan sekarang dan Mark juga mengelus dengan lembut dahi milik Haechan dengan matanya yang memandang mata Haechan.

"Gwaenchana? Neomu appo?" Mark bertanya masih dengan tangan yang mengelus dahi Haechan dan mata yang memandang mata milik Haechan dan jangan lupakan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

Haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat membeku, jantungnya berdegub dengan cepat, dan wajahnya yang merah merona menerima perlakuan Mark pada dirinya.

"A-ah eoh g-gwaenchanayo.." Haechan segera menyingkirkan tangan Mark yang ada di dahinya dan segera mendorong Mark agar menjauhkan wajahnya dari dirinya. Jantungnya sudah tidak kuat melihat wajah Mark. Haechan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Aku ingin bertemu Chenle." Haechan segera masuk ke dalam setelah mengatakan tujuannya, meninggalkan Mark yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Gwiyeobda." Mark berbisik, tersenyum melihat tingkah Haechan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Haechan melangkah dengan cepat menuju dalam rumah Mark, dirinya sangat malu dengan tingkah konyolnya tadi ditambah dengan sikap Mark yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Muka Haechan semakin memerah mengingat kembali saat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, Mark sangat ta.. Ah apa yang dia pikirkan, Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap dapat melenyapkan bayangan dari kejadian tadi.

Haechan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, di sana ibunya Mark terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tas jinjingnya. Haechan berjalan mendekati ibu dari Mark.

"Annyeong Eomonim, Eomonim sedang apa?" Haechan menyapa ibunya Mark yang masih repot dengan tas miliknya.

"Ah annyeong Haechanie. Eomonim akan pergi ke rumah Halmeoninya Mark dan Chenle. Ada urusan penting disana."

"Biar aku bantu Eomonim." Haechan melihatnya kesulitan menutup tasnya dikarenakan bawaan yang berlebihan.

"Gomawo Haechanie, ah bagaimana jika kau menginap saja disini? Menemani Chenle, anak itu biasanya kesepian jika tidak ada aku." Ibunya Mark menawarkan.

"Ah itu.. Aku ti-."

"Ah benar, Eonnie menginap saja disini. Temani aku, mau ya Eonnie." Chenle berlari dari lantai atas menuju Haechan dan langsung merengek pada Haechan, agar Haechan mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Ah aku rasa aku..."

"Sudahlah Chan, menginap saja disini. Kasihan Chenle." Mark yang baru saja masuk rumah langsung memotong perkataan Haechan. Kakak beradik ini sama saja, suka memotong perkataannya.

"Jebbalyo Eonnie, menginap ya. Temani Lele." Chenle memandang Haechan dengan pandangan anak anjing. Ughhh sangat imut, Haechan lemah dengan ini.

"Okay, baiklah. Aku akan menginap." Haechan tersenyum pada Chenle. Dirinya memang lemah jika Chenle sudah merengek padanya, ah apa mungkin karena seseorang yang lainnya yang memintanya. Entahlah haha~

"Yeayyy! Gomawo Eonnie." Chenle langsung memeluk Haechan dengan erat sambil tertawa. Keduanya memang dekat, Haechan sayang pada Chenle, ia juga sudah menganggap Chenle sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Eomma akan segera berangkat, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu malam. Mark, jaga Chenle dan Haechan. Dan Haechanie, Eomonim akan ke rumahmu untuk minta ijin pada ibumu agar kau menginap disini." Sang ibu memberikan amanat sebelum pergi.

"Arraseo~." Jawab ketiganya kompak.

.

.

.

Mark, Haechan, dan Chenle saat ini sedang ada di meja makan. Saat ini ketiganya sedang makan. Iya benar, Haechan makan lagi di rumah Mark. Sebenarnya Haechan kan memang hobi makan, untung saja ia juga hobi olahraga jika tidak, mungkin badannya akan membulat karena hobi makannya.

"Itadakimasu~" Haechan berujar dengan ceria sebelum dirinya hendak makan.

"Kita ini di Korea, jadi gunakan bahasa Korea!" Mark memperingati Haechan. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, ya memang begitulah salah satu cara keduanya berinteraksi. Lebih sering berargumen dari pada mengobrol dengan tenang ataupun santai.

"Mbialm mmsatham." (Read: biar saja) Haechan menanggapi Mark dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Kau juga suka menggunakan bahasa Inggris!" Haechan menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat, lalu kembali membalas perkataan Mark. Lihat kan, keduanya seolah belum puas jika belum berargumen, meskipun mengenai hal yang tidak terlalu bermanfaat seperti sekarang. Setelah membalas perkataan Mark, Haechan kembali makan dengan semangat, seolah cuek dengan dengan Mark yang memandangnya.

"Aigoo, lihat betapa bar-barnya dirimu." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya mengomentari cara makan Haechan.

Haechan sendiri hanya melirik Mark dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hihi, kalian berdua sangat cocok." Chenle yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi keduanya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Mark dan Haechan langsung tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Chenle. Tersedak saja bersamaan, benar-benar cocok, pikir Chenle.

Chenle segera memberikan air untuk Haechan yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Sesangkan Mark masih menengguk minumannya guna menghilangkan tersedaknya.

"Kalian kenapa? Aneh sekali." Chenle kembali berkomentar sebab keduanya langsung sama-sama diam dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Ah dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang ada di telinga Mark dan juga pipi Haechan. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini semua karena celetukan Chenle.

"Ehemmm, Lele sudah nyiapin semua berkasnya?" Mark bertanya pada Chenle, mengalihkan topik Mark?

"Ah sudah Oppa, kapan Oppa mau antarkan?"

"Berkas? Berkas apa?" Haechan memandang Chenle dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berkas pendaftaran, aku sudah memilih high school Eonnie, dan aku akan sekolah di sekolah kalian." Chenle menjelaskan kepada Haechan.

"Ah akhirnya kau memilih sekolah yang tepat." Haechan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chenle. Sebab, sejak sebulan yang lalu, Chenle galau untuk memilih high school tujuannya. Sebenarnya Appanya menawarkannya untuk sekolah di Jepang, karena Chenle mempunyai ketertarikan dengan negeri sakura itu. Chenle sangat senang mendengar penawaran ayahnya itu, akan tetapi ia dilema jika harus jauh dari keluarga dan teman-temannya. Dan pada akhirnya ia tetap memutuskan sekolah di Korea.

"Besok pagi akan Oppa berikan." Timpal Mark.

"Ah Jisung harus tahu tentang hal ini!" Haechan berujar dengan semangat lalu dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya, berniat untuk mengabari Jisung. Sebab pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini Jaemin bercerita kalau Jisung sedang galau karena Chenle yang berkemungkinan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang. Fyi, Jisung itu adik laki-laki dari Na Jaemin.

"Andwae!" Mark meraih handphone Haechan ketika Haechan hendak mengetik pesan untuk Jisung.

"Wae?" Haechan memandang Mark bingung. Kenapa tidak boleh?

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Mark mengantongi handphone Haechan yang telah direbutnya lalu langsung bangkit berdiri membawa piring kotornya menuju wastafel.

Haechan yang mendengar perkataan Mark, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chenle dengan pandangan bertanya. Chenle yang dipandangi Haechan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ahh Haechan baru ingat, Mark kan memang posesif pada Chenle. Apalagi Mark melihat jika Jisung tertarik dengan Chenle. Memang sih sikap Jisung yang tertarik pada Chenle itu terlihat sangat jelas, tapi sayangnya Chenle merupakan anak yang kurang peka akan hal seperti itu, bisa dibilang dirinya sangat polos. Ditambah dengan sikap Mark yang sangat menjaga Chenle, seolah tidak memberikan celah pada Jisung untuk mendekati Chenle selain di sekolah tentunya. Waktu itu pernah sekali Mark, Haechan, Jaemin, dan Jeno memergoki Jisung yang tengah menggoda Chenle. Saat itu Mark langsung memarahi Jisung, brother complex eh? Hahaha.

Setelah selesai makan Haechan membawa piringnya dan juga milik Chenle yang kebetulan juga selesai, untuk ia cuci. Tomboy-tomboy begini ia masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, karena memang Eommanya membiasakannya untuk tidak terlalu manja walaupun mereka memiliki asisten rumah tangga. Akan tetapi jangan pernah menyuruh Haechan untuk memasak jika ingin dapur kalian selamat, sebab Haechan benar-benar koki yang buruk, sangat buruk.

Melihat Mark yang masih mencuci piringnya, Haechan mendorong Mark dengan pundaknya, menyuruh Mark untuk menyingkir.

"Biar aku yang cuci."

"Wah, kerasukan apa kau Chan?" Mark mengejek Haechan dengan senyum menggodanya.

Haechan memandang Mark dengan sebal, bersikap baik salah, bersikap jahat pun salah. Memang Mark Lee ini selalu mengomentari apapun yang dikerjakannya. Selalu menggodanya dengan wajah tampannya eh maksudnya dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu maksud Haechan.

.

.

.

"Daebak! Aku tidak menyanggka episode minggu ini sangat bagus." Ucap Chenle masih mengagumi anime yang baru saja mereka tonton. Saat ini Chenle dan Haechan sedang berada di kamar Chenle, lebih tepatnya duduk di kasur Chenle.

"Ahh benar, sangat bagus. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu seminggu lagi." Haechan menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang, bermaksud ingin tiduran, akan tetapi...

"Awwww, apa ini?" Belum menyentuh kasur yang empuk, kepala Haechan lebih dahulu menyentuh sebuah benda yang cukup keras. Haechan menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ahh mian Eonnie, ini album milik temanku." Ucap Chenle.

"Eh tumben sekali kau mendengarkan lagu girl band, bukannnya kau hanya tertarik pada oppa?"

"Itu karena aku harus berlatih dance, untuk pertunjukan festival di sekolah. Ahh aku sangat malas melakukannya." Chenle bercerita sambil menggerutu, mengingat kembali teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk ikut menampilkan dance dari girl band tersebut.

"Wahh? Jinjja? Kau juga akan berdandan seperti mereka?" Haechan masih memandang album yang ada ditangannya, album tersebut menunjukan gambar empat orang gadis yang sangat cantik dan feminim. Haechan pikir jika Chenle memakai pakaian ini pasti sangat cantik dan imut. Ah Haechan jadi berpikir juga bagaimana jika ia yang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Lihat saja betapa pendeknya dress yang salah satu gadis tersebut kenakan, ah apalagi high heels yang cukup tinggi itu. Bisa-bisa kakinya patah bila menggunakan sepatu seperti itu karena terlalu sering terjatuh.

"Eoh, tentu saja akan berdandan seperti mereka juga. Tidak masalah sih untukku, pakaiannya juga bagus hehe."

"Yeah, memang bagus jika kau yang memakainya." Komentar Haechan dengan jujur.

"Ah Eonnie bisa saja." Chenle berpose malu-malu sambil memukul-mukul Haechan dengan lembut.

Haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat sikap Chenle yang sok malu-malu, padahal biasanya malu-maluin.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kau juga mencoba berdandan seperti mereka Eonnie? Biasanyakan aku hanya melihat penampilan tomboymu saja." Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dalam pikiran Chenle, memang benar kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya belum pernah melihat Harchan berpakaian selayaknya seorang gadis, pikir Chenle.

"Kau sudah gila?" Haechan menatap Chenle horor, lalu kembali mengetikan sesuatu di laptop Chenle, berniat untuk mencari anime baru yang akan dia download dari pada meladeni anak itu.

"Eiyyy aku ini masih waras Eonnie. Lagi pula apa salahnya mencoba. Kau pasti akan sangat cantik jika melakukannya."

"Tidak mungkin, lagi pula mana betah aku memakai dress, menggerai rambut, memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang siap membuatku jatuh kapan saja."

"Ish Eonnie, kau ini susah sekali dibilangin. Aku ini memiliki insting yang kuat, aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat cantik jika berdandan seperti mereka. Lagipula mama juga pasti akan mendukungmu jika kau merubah penampilan" Chenle masih berusaha meyakinkan Haechan. Mama yang dimaksud Chenle adalah ibunya Haechan, Chenle memang memanggil ibunya Haechan dengan sebutan Mama. Tentu saja ibunya akan setuju dengan idenya Chenle, sangat setuju malahan. Sebenarnya ibunya sudah lelah menasihati Haechan agar merubah sedikit sikap tomboynya, tidak perlu banyak, hanya sedikit saja.

"Terus aku yang sekarang jelek gitu?" Haechan memandang Chenle dengan tatapan malasnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop.

"Aniyaa~ Eonnie yang sekarang juga cantik kok!" Chenle memeluk Haechan dengan erat, bermanja-manja. Chenle memang sangat manja pada Haechan, sebab Chenle merasa Haechan merupakan seorang kakak perempuan yang dapat memahaminya dengan baik, walaupun Mark juga dapat memahaminya dengan baik, tapikan ia juga ingin sosok kakak perempuan ya meskipun gayanya Haechan tidak seperti perempuan juga sih hahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cantik, Haechan jadi kembali mengingat hal-hal yang dia pikirkan sejak di sekolah tadi, mengenai tipe idela Mark. Apakah ia harus bertanya pada Chenle? Apa benar jika Mark menyukai gadis yang sangat cantik?

"Lele-ya..." Haechan memanggil Chenle yang sedang asik memainkan handphonenya, sepertinya anak itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Eum?" Chenle hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Haechan, bahkan anak itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya. Haechan berusaha untuk mengingip apa yang dilakukan sedang dilakukan Chenle, dan berhasil! Anak itu sedang berkirim pesan denga seseorang yang Haechan kenal, Jisung! Hahhaa.

"Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jisung?" Tanya Haechan sambil tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Chenle.

"Kau kenapa Eonnie?" Chenle memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat ekspresi Haechan yang seperti itu.

"Hah.. Kau ini." Haechan tersadar jika Chenle merupakan anak yang polos, jadi percuma saja menggodanya seperti itu.

"Eonnie aku ingin turun untuk mengambil minum. Kau mau tidak?" Chenle meletakan handphonenya lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah keluar kamarnya.

"Eum."

Saat ini Haechan hanya sedang malas-malasan di kasur, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Hingga terdengar bunyi notifikasi tanda pesan masuk dari handphone milik Chenle yang ditinggal anak itu di kasur. Haechan yang penasaran melihat siapa si pengirim pesan. Dan...

Jisung : Lele, besok kita ke mall yuk! Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream ;)

Yup, masih Jisung yang mengirimi pesan. Haechan menyeringai melihat isi pesan tersebut, sepertinya jahil sedikit tidak apa-apa, pikir Haechan. Haechan langsung mengetikan balasan pesan kepada Jisung.

Chenle : heh! Beraninya kau mengajak adikku jalan-jalan!

Haechan hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Jisung. Pasti Jisung akan berpikir bahwa yang membalas pesannya dalah Mark.

Jisung : ah mianhae Hyung. Aku juga berniat mengajakmu kok hehe.

Haechan tertawa melihat balasan pesan Jisung. Dan Haechan kembali mengetik pesan balasan berikutnya.

Chenle : bagus! Apa kau juga akan mentraktirku?!

Jisung : tentu saja Hyung :)

Chenle : ah jangan lupa traktir juga Haechan!

Haechan menunggu balasan Jisung yang sedikit lama. Pasti anak itu sedang berpikir kenapa harus mengajak Haechan juga. Tapi Haechan yakin Jisung akan mengiyakan permintaan Mark yang sebenarnya permintaan dirinya sendiri hahaha.

Jisung : beres Hyung. Sekarang aku harus membantu Noona ku dulu. Terima kasih Hyung :)

Haechan tersenyum puas melihat pesan balasan Jisung, luamayan besok ditraktir oleh bocah itu hahaha~ Tak lama puas tertawa nista dalam hati, Chenle datang dengan membawa dua gelas susu coklat. Haechan yang melihat Chenle datang langsung dengan segera menghapus percakapannya dengan Jisung dan kembali meletakan handphone milik Chenle di tempat semula tadi.

"Eonnie sedang apa?" Tanya Chenle yang melihat Haechan seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Aniyo hehe." Haechan nyengir menjawab Chenle.

"Ini handphonemu Eonnie." Chenle menyodorkan handphone milik Haechan yang ia dapat dari Mark. Saat sedang menuang susu di dapur, Mark menghampirinya lalu memberikan handphone milik Haechan yang tadi sempat ia tahan.

Lalu Haechan mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Chenle. Ia saja lupa jika ponselnya tadi masih bersama Mark.

.

.

.

Pada sore menjelang malam, setelah puas menonton anime dan juga drama favorit mereka yang menampilkan oppa-oppa tampan, keduanya, Haechan dan Chenle juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk tidur siang. Chenle yang bangun lebih dulu masih duduk di kasur, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Disebelahnya Haechan masih tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin karena lelah setelah berfangirling ria sebelumnya. Chenle bangkit dari kasurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya, berniat mengecek keadaan Oppa nya yang tumben sangat kalem seharian ini, karena biasanya selalu merecokinya seolah mencari perhatian, bahkan jika ada Haechan datang bermain, Oppanya itu bisa berkali-kali lipat jahilnya karena memilik dua korban yang bisa diganggunya. Ada yang aneh dari Oppanya hari ini, pikir Chenle.

Setibanya Chenle dilantai bawah Chenle langsung menuju ruang keluarga, dirinya rasa Mark sedang ada disana, sebab Mark tidak ada di kamarnya. Dan benar saja Oppa tersayangnya sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil asik menonton televisi, ah atau televisi yang menonton Oppanya itu? Karena pandangan Mark sama sekali bukan pada televisi, melainkan pada handphonenya, entah apa yang diamati sebab Chenle yakin Mark sedang tidak mengetikan sebuah pesan atau apapun itu, karena jarinya diam dan hanya matanya saja yang tertuju pada layar handphonenya dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Chenle yang penasaran langsung menghampiri Mark, untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Mark karena dia terlihat sangat serius pada handphonenya. Bahkan Mark tidak menyadari jika Chenle sudah berada dibelakannya. Lalu Chenle membungkukkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan Mark hingga kepala mereka sejajar.

"Oppa sedang lihat apa?" Chenle berusaha melihat apa yang sedang Oppanya lihat hingga seserius itu.

Mark yang mendengar suara Chenle yang tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah ada disampinya, berjenggit kaget. Sungguh, Mark benar-benar kaget, mungkin antara kaget atau takut ketahuan tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat ini di handphonenya. Mark reflek langsung menyembunyikan handphonenya kesamping, takut Chenle melihat apa yang ada di ponselnya.

"A-aniya!" Mark menjawab dengan gugup.

Chenle memicingkan matanya, memasang tampang curiga memandang Mark. Sayang sekali dirinya tidak berhasil melihat apa yang ada di handphone Mark.

"Film yadong ya? Akan kuberitahu Eomma!" Chenle menunjuk Mark dengan pandangan syoknya, Chenle berpikir Mark pasti melihat yadong, jika bukan yadong kenapa Mark harus gugup dan langsung menyembunyikan handphone miliknya dari Chenle. Chenle berniat lari menuju telepon ruman yang ada disamping televisi., dia benar-benar akan mengadu pada sang Eomma. Mark langsung melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Chenle, lalu Mark dengan segera langsung menarik tangan Chenle.

"Andwae! Aniya, aku tidak melihat film yadong Lele-ya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ah i-tu.. Itu.. Ah! Film horor! Benar! Film horor!" Mark berusaha meyakinkan Chenle.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa langsung disembunyikan?" Chenle masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang Mark berikan.

"Hmm Oppa kan tahu Lele tidak suka akan suka, makanya langsung Oppa sembunyikan. Lele mau lihat? Nih lihat saja." Mark menyodorkan handphonenya pada Chenle.

"Kya! Andwae!" Chenle langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Chenle memang sangat anti dengan film bergenre horor, ia pernah selama hampir dua bulan tidur dengan lampu menyala akibat menonton film horor, ia dipaksa temannya untuk menonton film horor, ia benar-benar kapok sejak itu.

"Tuh kan, belum lihat saja Lele sudah takut, untung Oppa sembunyikan."

"Baiklah, gomawo Oppa." Chenle duduk di sofa di samping Mark, lalu memeluk Mark mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus karena sang Oppa telah menyembunyikan film horor yang tidak ia sukai itu.

Entah Mark yang sedang beruntung atau Chenle yang terlalu polos, apapun itu mampu membuat Mark menghembuskan napas dengan lega karena tidak ketahuan sudah memandangi foto gadis yang disukainya oleh sang adik.

"Lele sudah mandi?"

"Ah iya belum, Lele mandi dulu ya Oppa."

"Yasudah sana." Mark mengusak rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melihat ke arah dinding dimana ada sebuah jam berbentuk lumba-lumba menggantung di dinding tersebut.

"Jam 6." Gumam Haechan.

Haechan bangkit duduk, sama seperti Chenle sebelumnya, ia juga sedang mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum terkumpul.

"Eonnie baru bangun?" Dari kamar mandi keluarlah Chenle yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuhnya.

"Eum, aku mau pulang dulu untuk mandi ya Le." Setelah merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, Haechan bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar Chenle.

"Okay."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chenle, Haechan langsung keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah, melewati ruang keluarga yang masih terdapat Mark di ruangan tersebut yang sedang menonton tv, kali ini Mark benar-benar menonton tv. Ia tidak berani lagi untuk melihat foto tersebut seperti tadi, bisa-bisa ketahuan lagi dengan Chenle atau bahkan dengan orang yang sedang ia pandangi fotonya hahaha. Nanti saja jika ia sedang di kamarnya, agar bisa lebih puas memandangi foto tersebut, pikir Mark.

"Mark aku mau pulang dulu." Haechan pamit dengan acuh pada Mark, bahkan ia mengatakannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh kau tak bisa pulang Chan, tadi Mamamu menelponku mengatakan jika ada acara mendadak di kantor Papamu, jadi Mamamu terburu-buru dan lupa menitipkan kunci rumah." Mark menolehkan kepalanya kebelakan begitu mendengar suara Haechan, lalu Mark memeberitahu pesan Ibunya Haechan. Sebab tadi ibunya Haechan memang menelepon Mark, karena handphonenya Haechan tidak aktif saat coba dihubungi.

"Jinjja?! Lalu aku mandi dimana?!" Ucap Haechan hiperbolis. Seolah tidak ada kamar mandi di rumah ini.

"Kau mandi saja disini. Begitu saja repot." Mark memandang Haechan dengan malas.

"Lalu bajunya?" Haechan kembali bertanya pada Mark.

"Pinjam saja punya Chenle."

"Ah! Hahaha kau benar. Tumben kau pintar." Entah Haechan memberikan Mark pujian atau mengejeknya.

Mendengar ucapan Haechan, Mark kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada televisi yang dia tonton sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di ruang keluarga, dengan Chenle dan Haechan yang duduk di sofa panjang sedangkan Mark duduk di lantai, bersandar pada sofa, tepatnya di bawah Haechan.

Mereka sedang menonton acara penghargaan musik yang sedang berlangsung di televisi. Sesekali terdengar pekikan milik Chenle yang mengagumi Oppa dari idol grup favoritnya. Sedangkan Mark dan Haechan sedang asik mengobrol, atau mungkin berdebat? Entah tentang apapun itu.

Seperti misalnya berdebat mengenai musik yang bagus menurut mereka masing-masing, Mark yang menyukai hiphop dan Haechan yang menyukai lagu ballad, bahkan mereka berdebat mengenai tomat itu buah atau sayur. Tidak penting memang, tapi ya begitulah kelakuan mereka.

"Wah Blackpink! Blackpink." Terdengar kembali suara Chenle, saat ini banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang sedang menyukai girl grup yang belum lama debut itu.

"Yang rambut orange cantik." Celetuk Mark dengan pelan akan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Haechan dan Chenle.

"Cantikkan Oppa! Namanya itu Lisa, dia asal Thailand." Jelas Chenle pada Mark.

Mark yang mendengar penjelasan Chenle hanya manggut-manggut.

Percuma mau secantik apapun, dia sudah memiliki tipe idamannya sendiri, pikir Mark.

Haechan yang mendengar percakapan kakak beradik itu hanya diam mendengarkan dengan mata yang mengarah ke televisi memandang seorang gadis dengan rambut orange yang sedang bernyanyi, gadis yang memiliki tubuh langsing dan tinggi dan wajah yang cantik juga, jadi Mark suka yang seperti itu, pikir Haechan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone milik Haechan, menandakan adanya panggilan. Haechan mengambil handphone miliknya yang terletak di meja depan tubuh Mark.

Posisi Haechan yang sedang duduk di sofa, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil handphone miliknya, sehingga ia harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan untuk meraih handphonenya. Hal itu otomatis membuat Haechan menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan punggung Mark yang sedang bersandar di bawah sofa. Dengan kepala Haechan yang bersisihan disisi kepala milik Mark, masih berusaha menggapai handphone miliknya.

Mark yang tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menempeli punggungnya yang mmbuat tibuhnya langsung membeku, ia terlalu kaget.

"Yak! Kau sedang apa sih?" Mark memutar tubuhnya menghadap Haechan, dan sayangnya posisi ini pun membuat Mark kaget pula, muka mereka sangat dekat.

Lalu Haechan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak lihat? Aku mau ambil handphone!" Jawab Haechan.

Mark segera mengambil handphone milik Haechan yang masih saja berdering, dari pada Haechan yang mengambilnya dengan posisi seperti tadi, bisa-bisa Mark tidak tahan hahaha.

Mark tidak sengaja melihat nama seseorang yang menelepon Haechan.

Lucas

Mark kembali meletakkan ponsel milik Haechan ke atas meja setelah sebelumnya, menolak panggilan tersebut yang tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh Haechan.

"Kenapa kau taro lagi Mark?!" Haechan yang kesal dengan Mark langsung menjambak rambut milik Mark.

"Aww! Sakit Haechan-ah." Keluh Mark pada Haechan.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamar saja, dari pada jadi nyamuk." Chenle bergumam sambil memandang malas kedua orang yang sedang "mesra-mesraan".

.

.

.

"Leleeee~ kok tinggalin aku sih?" Haechan masuk ke kamar Chenle, ia baru sadar ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Mark di runang keluarga.

"Abis Eonnie kan sedang asik dengan Oppa, aku tidak ingin menggangu kalian." Ucap Chenle kalem.

"Huhh asik apanya." Haechan ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Chenle.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Chenle yang mendengar suara gemuruh langit berujar dengan mata terpejam, maklum sekarang sudah jam 10, sudah agak lewat dari jam tidurnya.

"Hm mungkin, kau sudah ngantuk ya Le?"

"Waeyo Eonnie?"

"Hmm itu.. A.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Haechan masih ragu untuk bertanya pada Chenle.

"Huh? Apa Eonnie?" Chenle akhirnya membuka matanya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Haechan.

"I.. Itu.. A.. Ba..."

"KYAAAAA!"

Belum selesai Haechan bertanya, Chenle sudah lebih dahulu berteriak dan langsung memeluk Haechan dengan erat karena tiba-tiba listrik rumah mereka padam, ah sepertinya mati lampu. Kenapa mati lampu disaat yang tidak tepat sih, pikir Haechan.

"E.. Eonnie, bagaimana ini handphoneku baterainnya habis."

Haechan meraih handphone miliknya yang ada di meja nakas, lalu menyalakan flashlight dengan handphone tersebut, lalu memberikannya pada Chenle.

"Nah, aku turun dulu, aku akan mengambil beberapa lilin oke."

"Andwae!" Begitu Haechan akan bangkit, Chenle semakin memeluk Haechan dengan erat.

"Baterai handphone ku sebentar lagi akan mati, kau mau nanti kita gelap-gelapan?"

Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Haechan.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama Eonnie."

"Eoh."

Haechan berjalan keluar kamar Chenle dengan pelan, karena ia benar-benar tidak membawa apapun untuk menerangi jalannya. Beruntung Haechan cukup hapal tata ruang rumah ini.

Setelah sampai di dapur untuk mencari persediaan lilin, Haechan melihat bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang handphone untuk menerangi ruangan dapur yang gelap.

"Mark?" Haechan memanggil orang tersebut, dan seorang yersebut memanglah Mark yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Haechan dengan menyorotkan cahaya ponselnya pada haechan.

"Kau mencari lilin?" Haechan kembali bertanya.

"Em, tapi tidak ada."

"Biar aku yang cari. Kau arahkan saja cahayanya."

Mereka berdiri bersampingan, Haechan yang mencari-cari di setiap laci dan Mark yang mengarahkan cahaya.

"Ah ketemu!" Ucap Haechan dengan mengacungkan lilin di depan muka Mark yang berada di sampingnya.

Bertepatan dengan mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan posisi yang sangat dekat, tiba-tiba semua ruangan menjadi sangat terang, iya, listriknya sudah menyala kembali yang secara otomatis semua lampupun menjadi nyala.

Haechan yang kaget dengan posisi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya juga kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan reflek Haechan menarik baju yang Mark kenakan, yang tentu saja membuat Mark juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Mark di atas dengan siku yang bertumpu di kedua sisi tubuh Haechan dan Haechan di bawah. *unchh

Keduannya meringis merasakan sakit di tubuh mereka, akan tetapi tidak merubah posisi mereka.

Mark yang sadar dengan posisi mereka, memandang Haechan yang masih meringis dibawahnya. Haechan yang merasa dipandangi pun akhirnya memandang wajah tampan itu.

Seolah terbawa dengan suasana, keduanya saling menyelami mata masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Haechan yang masih berada di bawahnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat, jantung keduanya pun berpacu semakin kencang hingga...

"EONNIE!" Terdengar lengkingan anak lumba-lumba yang sangat nyaring dari lantai atas.

Kaget dengan suara yang didengarnya, Haechan segera mendorong tubuh milik Mark yang masih saja diam. Begitu merasakan Haechan yang mendorongnya untuk bangkit, Mark langsung bangun disusul oleh Haechan.

Keduanya sangat canggung saat ini.

"Chan..."

"I.. ini." Belum selesai Mark berbicara, Haechan segera memotongnya dan memberikan lilin yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya.

Setelah memberikan lilin tersebut pada Mark, Haechan langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju lantai atas, kamar Chenle.

Hanya tersisa Mark dan lilin yang sedang dipegangnya, Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Entah ia harus kesal dengan suara Chenle yang menghancurkan momentnya dengan Haechan atau ia harus berterima kasih pada adiknya karena jika ia tidak mendengar teriakan milik Chenle, mungkin ia akan kelepasan, tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Hahhh..." Mark menghela napas dengan berat lalu menuju kamarnya. Berharap dengan tidur, pikirannya akan jernih kembali.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

Halo semuanya! Adakah yang menunggu ini ff update? Hahaha.

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang telah review, follow, dan favorite story ini :)

Maaf updatenya kelamaan hahaha

Sebenarnya pas aku update chapter 1, chapter 2 ini udah jadi sekitar 70%, tapi karena aku lumayan sibuk *males* jadi baru sempat lanjut. Hahaha

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan dalam story ini, maaf juga kalau alur ceritanya lambat hehe semoga kalian suka chapter 2 ini.

Review, follow, dan favorite kalian akan sangat aku hargai hehe. So, review juseyo~ ;)


End file.
